Rivals
by Riley4
Summary: Giles' younger brother is in town.
1. Default Chapter

Rivals  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG-15.  
  
Genre: - Humour. Romance.   
  
Pairings: - Jenny/Giles.   
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Note: - This is in response to the Photo Fic Challenge "Rivals" on Ms. Calendar's Group.  
  
Oliver sauntered into the high school, smoking a cigarette. His roaming eye fell on a brunette further along the corridor. He increased his pace and swaggered up to the classroom she had just entered. Leaning on the doorframe with the cigarette in the corner of his mouth, he stood there lazily watching her. After placing her belongings on the desk and turning the computer on, she looked up and spotted him. "Erm, can I help you?" She looked over the man in her classroom doorway. He had a nonchalant air about him. He wasn't bad looking, dressed in tight black jeans and a casual black shirt. He looked remarkably familiar.   
  
His face crept into a broad smile. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth, saying, "I do hope so. I'm Oliver Giles." He held his free hand out.   
  
It suddenly dawned on Jenny why he looked so familiar. He looked like a younger, less uptight version of Rupert. Moving towards him, she shook his hand. "Jenny Calendar."  
  
He kept hold of her hand a moment too long before releasing it. "It's very nice to meet you Jenny Calendar. I wonder if you could direct me to where I could find Rupert Giles please?"  
  
"Sure. I'm guessing you're related to him!"  
  
"Yes. He's my older brother."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I can see the family resemblance." Picking her bag up, she said, "He'll be in the library. I'll show you."  
  
Stepping aside to let her pass, he said, "Thank you. That's most kind of you Jenny."  
  
They walked down the corridor together. Catching her elbow, Oliver guided her around some students. He gently stroked it as he let go. "So have you known Rupert long?"   
  
Jenny widened the distance between them. "Hmm, about a year. He's never mentioned you though."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me! I'm afraid I'm rather the black sheep of the family." He gave her a wide grin before puffing on his cigarette. "Oh! Where are my manners! Would you care for a cigarette?"  
  
Jenny shook her head. "No, thanks. And you might want to think about putting that out before Principle Snyder catches you."  
  
"What! Nah, love, I'll take my chances. What's he going to do? Put me in detention?" He laughed and Jenny smiled.  
  
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" They reached the library doors. "Here we are." She went to push them open, but he beat her to it.  
  
"After you, Jenny. Ladies first."   
  
Rupert looked up as the doors swung open, and Jenny smiled broadly at him. "Morning Rupert."   
  
"Ah! H-hello Jenny." His smile faded as he saw the person enter behind her.  
  
Jenny noticed Rupert's expression darken at the sight of his brother. She indicated to the man behind her and tried to speak breezily, "Look who I just found!"   
  
"Rupert! I see you're still wearing that God-awful tweed!"  
  
Rupert's eyes turned cold, matching the tone of his voice as he spoke to his brother. "Oliver! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Yes, I'm so very pleased to see you too."  
  
Rupert positioned himself to stand between Oliver and Jenny. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Oliver didn't seemed fazed and took a drag of his cigarette. "What? Can't a brother drop by just for a friendly visit!"   
  
"Not you, no. You normally only show up when you want bailing out of some trouble. What is it this time? Ran up a gambling debt? Or are some thugs on your tail and you need to lay low for a while?"  
  
Oliver narrowed his eyes at Rupert. "Well, if that is the case, I learned from the best didn't I!"  
  
To Jenny's relief, the bell for class rang. "I'd erm, better get to class. I'll see you later Rupert."  
  
"Jenny!" She stopped halfway to the door and Rupert moved over to her. Taking hold of her, he kissed her soundly on the lips. "I'll see you this evening." He stroked her cheek. "I'll pick you up for dinner as planned."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Okay. See you tonight."   
  
Both men watched her leave the library. Rupert with a concerned look on his face. Oliver giving her rear a look of approval. "Nice bird. Don't know what she sees in you though!"  
  
Rupert turned to look at his brother. "Yes, she is very nice, and I'm warning you to stay away from her."  
  
Oliver smirked. "Why? Insecure are you? Afraid she'll want to exchange the old codger for a younger model!"  
  
"Not at all. I just don't want you bothering her."  
  
"Oh, what you really mean is, you don't want me nabbing her from you."  
  
Rupert sighed. "Don't you think this is a little tired? Always making a move on my girlfriends. I thought you'd outgrow it by now."  
  
"I can't help it if they find me irresistable."  
  
"That's a matter of debate though, isn't it? They only seem to find you irresistable when you've plyed them with alcohol."  
  
"Oh and look who's talking? It's not like you never got a woman drunk and then slept with her!"  
  
Rupert glared at his brother. "But unlike you, I don't still do it."  
  
"Oh, yes, because you're saint Rupert now aren't you! Dad's little protege. The apple of his eye." He blew a smoke ring at Rupert. "Bet Jenny could do with some fun if she's been dating you recently. Yeah, she must be gagging for a good time. All the others were, since you turned into Mr. do-good."  
  
Rupert closed the space between them. Eyes hard on his brother. "Jenny is different. Let me make this quite clear to you. I care about her deeply. And if you so much as set foot near her, I'll break every bone in your body. Is that clear?" He smiled menacingly.  
  
Oliver couldn't help but gulp. He knew he brother meant business. "Extremely. Well, you've certainly fallen for her. Ripper with a steady girlfriend!" He let out a low whistle. "Does she know about your darker side?"  
  
"Jenny knows everything." Rupert stepped back and leant against the counter.  
  
"Wow! It is serious. She must be good. So, how long have you been fucking her?"  
  
"That's none of your business. What exactly did you come here for anyway?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to pay you a visit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thought not. I need some money. Two grand to be precise."  
  
"Have you tried our father?"  
  
"Yes, he's not budging this time. Said something about 'taking responsibility for my actions', some crap like that, at which point I just tuned out."  
  
"And what is it you want me to do?" Rupert crossed his arms.  
  
"I thought maybe you could lend me the money!"  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"Oh come on Ripper. Just because you had to give up the good old life, don't be such a kill joy. It's not like you don't have the money."  
  
"And this is your convincing argument! Go home Oliver and grow up."  
  
Oliver glared at Rupert. "No, how about I give you a run for your money with your new little hot number Jenny! I could do with a good tumble in the sack."   
  
"How about you get out of town right now before I kick you out?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Rupert raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you probably would. Come on Rupert, just lend me the money and I'll be gone!"  
  
"No. Not this time."  
  
"Well then, it looks like you're stuck with me."  
  
"Wrong again. And put that bloody cig out."  
  
"Talk about prim and proper. What the hell does that chick see in you? Jenny seems like the type who likes some fun, not an old prissy like you."  
  
"You know where the door is Oliver. Please do let it hit you on the way out."  
  
Oliver turned and went to the door. "I think I'll drop by and see Jenny on my way out."  
  
Rupert moved fast. He had Oliver by the collar. "I don't think I made myself clear. Stay away from Jenny. You go near her and brother or not, I will beat you to the ground." He shoved Oliver through the double doors.   
  
"Whoa! Giles? Is everything okay?" Buffy had jumped out of the way as Oliver flew through the doors and landed on the floor at her feet. She grabbed one of the doors as it rebounded, preventing it from crashing into Oliver's head. Taking a second look, she realised the guy at her feet wasn't dressed in his traditional tweed.   
  
"Yes. Everything's fine Buffy."   
  
At the familiar voice, she looked up from the man on the floor and into the face of her tweed wearing Watcher. An amused smile rested on Buffy's face as she looked from Rupert to Oliver and back again. "Wow! You two really look alike. Well, except for one wearing tweed and glasses, and the other tight jeans and longer hair." Buffy's gaze lingered on Oliver appreciatively.   
  
Oliver staggered to his feet. "Oh, so this is Buffy. Hmm. Nice."  
  
Giles moved forward and grabbed Oliver by the collar again. "And the same applies to Buffy as applies to Jenny. Stay away from them. Got it?" He shoved Oliver and sent him sprawling once more on the floor. Luckily, class had started and no students, other than Buffy, were nearby to witness the fracas.  
  
"Giles? What's going on?" Buffy looked at her Watcher in alarm. She hadn't seen him behave like this since Ethan Rayne.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
Oliver picked himself up and smoothed his clothes down. He tossed his broken cigarette on the floor and stubbed it out. "Well, you can take the Ripper out of the black arts, but you can never take the Ripper out of the man." Glaring at Rupert, he turned around and walked off down the corridor.  
  
Buffy followed Rupert into the library. "Giles what's going on? Who was that? Is he your cousin or something?"  
  
"My younger brother, Oliver."  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Yes. And I want you to stay well away from him. Do you hear me Buffy? He's bad news."  
  
"Did he do something to Ms. Calendar?"  
  
Rupert tensed and looked at her sharply. "No, why do you ask that?"  
  
"With your mentioning him to stay away from her as well as me."  
  
He seemed to visibly relax a little. "Oh. No. I'm not going to give him the chance. He may be my brother Buffy, but he's a manipulative little git. It's true what they say, 'you can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family'."  
  
"So, it's safe to say you two don't get on then."  
  
"Yes. The sooner he leaves town the better as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"What did he do to get you so mad at him?"  
  
"That's private Buffy."  
  
"What, like Eyghon was private!"  
  
"Buffy, this is not going to be like Eyghon. I assure you. Now, don't we have some training to do!"  
  
- - - 


	2. Rivals p2

That evening, flowers in hand, Rupert knocked on Jenny's apartment door. When it opened, he smiled at the sight of her. She was fit snugly in a short black dress, with a plunge neckline. Her shoulder length dark locks had been swept back onto her head with a clip, leaving some strands framing her sweet face, creating an elegant tussled effect. "Hi Rupert!"  
  
"Er, h-hello Jenny. You look- - -beautiful." She smiled, pleased, at his compliment. "I'm er, sorry I'm late. My car was playing up." He held out the yellow lillies to her. "These are for you."  
  
"That's sweet. Thank you Rupert. They're lovely." Stepping aside, she said, "Why don't you come on in. Oliver's already here. I'll just put these in water and then I'm ready to go."  
  
Following her inside, he said, "Oliver's here?"  
  
Hearing the surprise in his voice, she turned to look at him. "Yeah. Didn't you tell him to come over and we'd all have dinner together?"  
  
"No. I certainly did not."  
  
"Oh. Then. . ." Jenny broke off, not sure what to say.  
  
"How long as he been here?"  
  
"About half an hour."  
  
Rupert was seething. He followed Jenny into the living-room, where Oliver had made himself comfortable on Jenny's sofa. "Rupert! I was beginning to think you were going to stand this beautiful lady up!"  
  
"Never. I seemed to have trouble with my car. It turned out someone had tampered with the engine. Now, I wonder who that could have been!"  
  
"The times we're living in!"  
  
"What are you doing here Oliver?"  
  
"Getting to know the lovely Jenny, of course."  
  
"You told me Rupert had invited you over to have dinner with us. You lied." Standing beside Rupert, Jenny looked unimpressed at Oliver.  
  
Oliver shrugged. "So I told a white lie. I only wanted to get to know you. Where's the crime in that?"  
  
"I suggest you leave Oliver. Jenny and I have plans."  
  
Oliver looked at Jenny. "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"I think that'd be for the best."  
  
Oliver stood up and moved over to her. "All right. But have dinner with me tomorrow, Jenny!"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, come on darling. Why not?"  
  
"I'm not your darling."  
  
Rupert stepped forward and put his hand on Oliver's chest. "You heard her, leave. And leave town while you're at it. You're not welcome here."   
  
Oliver snorted. "You two are a right pair. Talk about uptight. You're welcome to her Rupert."  
  
Rupert locked his hand around Oliver's collar. "Get out. I'm not telling you again. I meant what I said earlier today, and it appears you didn't take my warning seriously. Maybe I should impart it on you with more force?"  
  
"Nooo. I'm going."   
  
Rupert shoved him towards the door. "Good."   
  
Oliver nearly ran out of the door, and Rupert slammed it after his brother. When he turned around, Jenny was standing in the corridor. "What the hell was all that about?" She headed into the kitchen and Rupert followed.   
  
He took his glasses off and cleaned them. "I'm very sorry about all of that Jenny."   
  
She was silent for a few moments while she placed the flowers in a vase of water. When she had finished, she looked at him, tilting her head to one side. "The only other time I've seen you behave like that was with Ethan Rayne. What's the deal with Oliver?"  
  
"Like Ethan, Oliver and I er, have a long unpleasant history together."  
  
"I'm guessing it's to do with women this time and not magic?"  
  
"Well, er, yes. But not just that. He's always been. . ."  
  
"Jealous of you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you were worried he would take me from you?" Seeing the look on his face, she shook her head in disbelief. "Rupert, I thought you'd give me more credit than that."  
  
"No, Jenny, that isn't what I was worried about."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Rupert sighed. "Oliver has a tendency to try and ruin what I have."  
  
"Rupert, he can't ruin what you have with me, because I wouldn't let him."  
  
"I know. I was worried he'd hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me! What do you mean?"  
  
"Spike your drink and take advantage of you. Rob you. Crash his car with you in it. Should I go on?"  
  
Jenny shook her head. "He's done all that before?"  
  
"Oh, yes. And they were all my girlfriends at the time. He didn't care about any of them, he just wanted to get at me. Once he had done, he didn't want anything to do with them. The ones who wouldn't give in to his so called charm, he hurt. I didn't want that to happen to you."  
  
"You think I can't look after myself?"  
  
"That's not. . .I just want to protect you Jenny."  
  
"I understand." Her face softened and she moved over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed him sweetly but intensely, taking his breath away. Rupert put his arms around her and held her close. Pulling back slightly so that she could look at him, she said, "So, are you gonna take me to dinner?" Smiling like a lovesick teenager, Rupert nodded. 


End file.
